Accepte moi tel que je suis
by Erienne Volturi
Summary: Abby aime les traits. Ces toutes petites choses qui font mal et qui font du bien. Sa rencontre avec ce jeune chanteur au look manga pourra-t-elle a sauver de son enfer ? C.B
1. Chapter 1

Elle regarda ses jambes. Longtemps. Elle aperçut enfin les fines cicatrices qui striaient la peau de ses mollets. Voila 6 ans. 6 ans depuis le début des cicatrices. Ces fines choses qui ornaient ses jambes. Elle les détestait et les adoraient en même temps. Tout ceci était bizarre. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait sous ses jeans habituels. Pas même sont frère. La seule personne du monde à la comprendre. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de l'aider et plusieurs fois il c'était retrouver face a un mur de «Je vais bien» et de faux sourires. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait la sortir de cette détresse psychologique. Cette détresse avait été causée il y a un peu plus de 8 ans. 8 années de souffrance pour elle. Ces années avaient été très dur pour eux, mais ils s'en étaient sortit avec l'aide d'une famille. Enfin ils, plutôt lui. Elle, elle s'était enfermée dans un long et douloureux mutisme. Douloureux pour les autres, pour elle -il était synonyme de paix après plus de 3 années de cris, de remarques et d'insultes faites a son encontre. Personne ne la comprenait. Elle était a part, et ca elle le restera toujours. Au fait, cette jeune femme ce nomme Abbygail et elle a 16 ans. Voici son histoire.

Un peu après leur 10 ans, Abbygail et Peter -le frère de la jeune fille- ont voulu accompagner leurs maman faire les courses. C'était un petit rituel dans cette famille sans réels problèmes. Alors que Peter était partit au rayon jeux vidéos, Abby avait préférée aller au rayon livres. Malgré son jeune âge, elle adorait la lecture. C'était sa passion, avec la musique. La maman des jeunes enfants alla avec la petite Abby car elle voulait trouver un livre pour son mari. Le rayon livre était situé hors du magasin, dans une pièce adjacente. Malheureusement dans cette pièce se déroulait un vol à main armé. Le voleur, occupé à dépouiller la caisse ne s'aperçut pas des nouvelles arrivantes. Ca ne fut que lorsque la maman de la jeune fille poussa un petit cri, que le voleur revint a la réalité. Pris d'un coup de folie, il tira sur Abby pour on ne sait quelle raison. La maman de la petite, ce plaça devant elle -la protégeant de son corps. L'instinct maternel avait parlé et avait changé la vie de la petite Abby. Elle vit sa mère se prendre la balle qui lui était destinée au niveau du poumon droit. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et suivit le corps de sa mère qui se rapprocha très vite du sol. Sa mère lui pris la main dans ses derniers instants et lui demanda de veiller sur son père et son frère et de ne pas s'en vouloir de se malheur. Ensuite elle lui dit qu'elle les aimait et la maman ferma les yeux et ne les ré-ouvra jamais plus. Pas un son ne sortie de la bouche d'Abby. Elle était en état de choc, couverte du sang de sa mère, se répétant les dernier mots de celle-ci. Comment cela pouvais-t-il être vrai ? Sa maman ne pouvait pas mourir. Ca n'était pas juste. Elle était bien trop jeune pour ca. Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il c'était passé par la suite. Juste que son père était arrivé et lui avait demandé ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle lui avait tout racontée et son père l'avait giflée fortement en lui disant que c'était de sa faute. Depuis cet instant la jeune Abby n'était plus rien pour son père si ce n'est une fille comme une autre, qui lui servait de défouloir chaque soir. Lors de l'enterrement ce dernier avait exigé que la jeune fille se mette très loin de lui et Peter. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, ne voulant pas contrarié son père qui lui fera surement plus de mal le soir venu si elle osait ouvrir la bouche et emmetre un son.

Après 3 ans dans cet enfer silencieux, une femme avait tout découvert. Elle avait fait arrêter le père des enfants et avait adopté ces derniers. Choses qui ne changèrent rien. 3 ans de souffrance ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en claquant des doigts. La jeune fille avait appris a ce faire discrète et silencieuse quelque soit les situations. C'est en même temps, que le 1ier trait était apparut sur sa peau. Son père avait cassé un verre. En voulant le ramasser, elle s'était entaillé la main. Elle se souvenait avoir regardé avec attention le sang qui sortait de l'entaille. Elle venait enfin de trouver une échappatoire dans l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Depuis, 1 trait était nécessaire par jour.

Quand la jeune Abby sortie de ces pensées, elle enfila un jean noir et sortie de la salle de bain. Discrètement, elle sortie de la maison ou elle vivait pour un certain temps. Ils étaient en Allemagne. Ils oui, ceux qui avait les avaient adoptés -Peter et elle, son frère et elle-même. Malgré sa différence, elle arrivait à se fondre dans la foule. Ecouteurs branchés et à fond dans les oreilles, elle marchait sans trop savoir ou elle allait dans Berlin. Elle voulait juste tout oublier. Juste ne plus exister. Ne plus rien ressentir. Et ne plus vivre. C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un. Après c'être assurer que personne n'avait rien remarqués, elle enleva ses écouteurs et demanda a l'étrange jeune homme qu'elle venait de percuter s'il allait bien.

-«Oui, rien de cassé merci» lui dit-il d'une voix douce, chaude et suave

Abby se demandait s'il essayait de la draguer ou si c'était son ton naturel. En tout cas, elle adorait ses fringues et ses cheveux. Il avait un look très androgyne. C'était très étrange mais ca lui allait bien. Il avait la classe.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne. Avant d'avoir pu lui parler pour l'invitée à boire un verre, elle s'excusa, lui dit qu'elle adorait ses fringues et partie sans se retourner. Le jeune homme fut perplexe un instant, puis sourit avant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous ou ses amis l'attendaient.

-«Alors Strify, encore en retard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à chaque fois ? Ce n'est pas possible» râla Shin, une fois de plus.

Ledit Strify, tira la langue à son ami et s'avachit -avec grâce- sur le canapé de l'appartement. Kiro, déjà assit sur ce canapé, s'éloigna du chanteur des Cinema Bizarre. Attendant la justification du jeune homme assit à coté de lui.

-«Je me suis juste fait bousculer par une jolie jeune fille, on ne va pas en faire tout une histoire non plus» déclara le chanteur en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Alors que Shin allait répliquer, Luminor coupa la discussion en proposant un bon petit déjeuner avant de commencer l'enregistrement d'une nouvelle chanson.

Pendant le repas, Strify pensa à la jeune femme. Il se demandait s'il la reverrait un jour. Il espéra fortement que oui et décida de provoquer la chance en retournant, le lendemain, sur le lieu de leurs bousculade. Et s'il la revoyait, il l'inviterait à prendre un verre. Oui c'était une bonne idée.

Mettant fin a ses réflexions, Strify entra dans la salle d'enregistrement et se laissa entrainer par la musique. Quand il commença à chanter, il donna tout ce qu'il avait. Les autres étaient impressionnés par le charisme qui se dégageait de lui.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Luminor souriait et espérait que son ami revoit cette jeune femme. Il espérait juste que s'ils se revoyaient, elle ne s'intéresserait pas à la popularité de son ami. Hochant la tête avec approbation, ils se reconcentra sur son ami. Il espérait vraiment car ces talents de chanteurs ressortaient encore plus maintenant. Pas qu'avant il était nul, juste différent.

_Voila un premier chapitre terminé. Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence et promet de me faire pardonnée. En espérant que vous avez aimez. Et que vous m'excuserez pour l'orthographe..._

_Erienne Volturi_


	2. Chapter 2

Au bout d'1h30 de marche aux différents rythmes de la batterie de la musique de son Ipod, Abby arrivea a l'endroit qu'elle chérissait le plus dans cette ville : le conservatoire de musique. Même si elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle savait que la musique l'aidait à se faire comprendre. Quand elle entra dans le conservatoire, le vieux gardien la salua.

-«Bonjour Abby» lui dit le vieil homme.

Sortant un grand carnet, Abby écrivit la même phrase que tout les jours depuis son arrivée a Berlin, «Bon matin Henri ! Comment allez-vous ?»

-«Bien, bien» répondit Henri avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux effroyable.

Sous l'œil menaçant et inquiet de la jeune fille, Henri confia :

-«Ca va aller, c'est juste un petit rhume de rien du tout. Ca ne va pas me tuer, je suis plus fort que ca !»

Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude. Abby adorait Henri. Il était un peu comme son grand-père. Tout doucement, le vieil homme avait réussi à la faire sourire et à lui faire reprendre le piano. Etant ancien professeur de piano, il avait d'abord joué pour la jeune fille triste et dépressive qu'elle était jusqu'à temps que cette jeune fille ose poser ses doigts sur les touches. Depuis ce jour, les rôles c'étaient inversés : elle qui jouait, qui exprimait ses humeurs; ses envies et ses mots qu'elle ne pouvait dire et lui qui l'écoutait, qui se laissait bercé par la musique que produisait la jeune femme. Henri avait bien comprit que ça n'était qu'une façon de s'exprimer mais il trouvait qu'elle jouait tellement bien, et puis il c'était rendu conte qu'elle avait l'oreille absolue. Il lui avait appris plusieurs mélodies mais généralement, elle préférait jouer celles qu'elle s'inventait pour exprimer son mal être ambiant. Aujourd'hui, ses mélodies étaient bien plus joyeuses que d'habitude. Généralement, c'était Judith -la femme d'Henri- qui venaient les arrêtés à plus de 14h00. Ce jour la n'en fit pas exception. Avant de partir, la jeune Abby se retourna et sourit au vieux couple qui allait fêter leurs 50 ans de mariage cette année. Secrètement Abby les enviait, elle aussi elle voulait trouver quelqu'un dont elle serait follement amoureuse et avec lequel elle pourrait passer sa vie. Elle savait que c'était stupide de vouloir sa mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis sans paroles elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas aspirer à une vie comme celle dont elle rêvait. La jeune femme sortie de ses pensées, et ferma les yeux en sortant du conservatoire. Expirant longuement, elle mit ses écouteurs et enclencha sa musique. Se mêlant à la foule, elle repensa à sa rencontre avec le beau jeune homme de toute a l'heure. Elle voulait le revoir. Il était beau, si beau -comme un ange- avec son style androgyne et son look façon manga japonais. Cela lui allait si bien. Un autre aurait essayé, il aurait eu bien moins de classe que **ce** jeune homme.

Après 30 minutes de marche rapide, en utilisant beaucoup de raccourcit, Abby était enfin devant «chez elle». La ou elle dormait, passait du temps quand elle n'avait pas cours, qu'elle venait de sortir du conservatoire et ou prenais la majorité de ces repas. Avant qu'elle n'est put glisser ses clés dans sa serrure, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant voir un couple d'adolescent. Chose fréquente quand on savait que 3 maisons était reliées par des simples portes au niveau des salons et qu'il y avait souvent du monde chez elle. Abby s'écarta pour laisser passer le couple et entra dans la chaleureuse maison aux teintes orange et rouges. Elle posa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, enleva veste et chaussures et se faufila discrètement dans la cuisine pour y prendre un nouveau paquet de cookies, une bouteille pleine de Coca-Cola et un pot de Nutella non entamé. Une petite cuillère dans les mains plus tars, Abby ressortie de la cuisine et alla rapidement dans sa chambre. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse : elle contenait un lit double, un bureau et une très très très grande et pleine bibliothèque. Et elle pouvait encore circulée librement. Posant son ravitaillement sur son bureau, elle alluma la «vieille» (qui n'en avait que le nom) chaine Hifi. Ce fut une radio peu connue, Radio Rock -qui ne diffuse que du rock, qui s'enclencha sur une musique au rythme entrainant et des voix si différentes mais tellement complémentaire qu'elles donnèrent des frissons a la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux pour se plonger totalement dans la musique, de la ressentir -comme le disais Henri. Chose qui arrivait très rarement avec la musique du 21ieme siècle. Quand la musique se fini, l'animatrice parla :

-"C'était Lovesongs (They Kill Me) des Cinema Bizarre"

Se jetant sur un papier qui trainait sur le bureau, elle nota le titre de la chanson et le nom du groupe puis elle alluma l'ordinateur fixe qui était dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait emménagée dans cette maison, c'est-à-dire il y a moins de 6 mois. Quand elle entra ce qu'elle avait notée sur le papier sur , elle cliqua sur le premier lien de la longue liste. Lorsqu'elle vit les premières secondes du clip, le destin fut scellé.

Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant sans qu'elle ne soit au courant, ni qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai re-manipulé l'autre chapitre pour que ça corresponde aux dates et aux caractères que j'imagine pour les personnages. Je m'excuse platement pour le retard mais ce week-end j'ai été pas mal occupée par des amies. Merci aux 2 rewieveuses._

_Erienne Volturi._

_P.S : Radio Rock, en hommage au TPE de mon p'tit Riz Gluant !_


	3. Chapter 3

Regardant fixement l'écran de son ordinateur, Abby se demandait si la personne qu'elle voyait chanter était bien la même que celle qu'elle avait bousculée dans la matinée. Se remémorant l'entrevue, Abby réalisa une chose : elle avait parlée ! Et a un inconnu ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Les mots étaient sortit sans qu'elle n'y pense et avec tant de naturel que s'en était effrayant. Dire que depuis 6 ans, elle n'arrivait pas à parler a des visages familiers et il suffisait de quelques secondes à un inconnu pour lui faire dire une phrase. A force d'y repenser, une envie lui prit, l'envi de rayer une nouvelle fois ca peau. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bains, elle repensa à ce bel androgyne. Assise au sol, le rasoir en main, le regard tourné vers ses jambes, elle se demanda ou elle pouvait se faire le trait. A force de regarder ses jambes, elle trouva l'endroit parfait : au milieu de sa cuisse gauche. Doucement elle appuya la lame sur sa peau. Juste assez pour que sa saigne mais pas assez pour que ca fasse une énorme cicatrice. Le milieu parfait. Elle regarda le sang coulé le long de sa plaie et de sa jambe pâle. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Même si ça lui apportait une certaine euphorie, elle n'arrivait pas parler avec son entourage et encore moins avec son propre frère jumeaux. Frère qui n'était plus vraiment en phase avec elle. Les jumeaux l'avaient bien remarqué, Peter ne faisait rien pour aider sa sœur. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il pensait juste qu'elle viendrait le voir quand elle serait prête. Mais ce qu'il semblait oublié c'est que sa sœur ne se confiait jamais, si on ne prenait pas la peine de la voir en lui demandant d'arrêter de mentir quand on lui demandait si ca allait. En la regardant dans les yeux. Le jeune homme avait vu sa sœur s'enfermer chaque jours un peu plus dans son mutisme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé après que leur mère soit morte mais de ce qu'il avait entendu des diagnostics des docteurs, il pouvait facilement se l'imaginer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa sœur et sa mère pour aller voir les jeux vidéo, il s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir pas su protéger sa sœur de son père et il s'en voulait tout autant pour ne pas savoir aidée sa moitié. Sœur qui après s'être bandée la cuisse, s'avachit -avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur son lit, ouvrant le paquet de cookies et la bouteille de Coca. Grignotant le premier biscuit de la boite, elle écouta la radio qui continuait de jouer du Rock et du Pop-Rock. A la fin du biscuit, elle prit une décision importante. Demain elle reprendra à la même heure le chemin du conservatoire. Elle regarda l'heure : 15h30. S'installant a son ordinateur, elle bu une gorgée de Coca et consulta le blog qu'elle avait crée a son arrivée dans cette nouvelle et étrange famille. Blog sur lequel elle racontait un petit bout de sa vie à travers différents textes et poèmes moins joyeux les uns que les autres. Poèmes et textes lu par des inconnus qui lui offraient de la sympathie, qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien, qui lui offraient de vrais amis. Ces gens savaient qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer a l'oral, ils l'avaient compris au fil des articles, pourtant ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Parmi toutes ces personnes, il y en avait une avec qui elle entretenait une conversation journalière. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Si bien qu'ils voulaient se rencontrer après plus de 9 mois de conversations à travers des messages inter changés. Le jeune homme avec qui Abby entretenait une correspondance habitait près du conservatoire. Ils devaient se voir dans une semaine tout pile. Soit 2 jours avant la rentrée des classes. Commençant à discuter avec son ami surnommé «Little Rainbow», elle éteignit la radio et se remit Lovesongs. Même en sachant que le jeune homme androgyne était chanteur, elle n'eu pas peur et voulu le revoir, rien que pour l'entendre de nouveau ou pour sentir son parfum. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et mis ca sur les frissons qu'elles ressentaient en écoutant la chanson.

De l'autre coté de la ville, ledit chanteur finissait d'enregistrer son nouveau single. Chanteur qui, lui aussi, était pressé de revoir la jeune file.

__

_Encore un nouveau chapitre… en retard ^^ quoique sa ne change pas vraiment =)_

_Mais pendant les vacances je posterai régulièrement et SANS retard (oui oui, M.I)_

_Erienne Volturi_


	4. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Hey, lectrices (lecteurs s'il y a)… Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser du retard pris pour mes fictions mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse: mon père, trouvant que je ne travaille pas assez, ma privée d'ordi et le bousille si j'y touche sans autorisation…

Je m'excuse platement du retard pris mais quand je pourrai enfin jouir de mon ordi sans crainte je posterai a fond, surtout que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances -)

Je m'excuse encore une fois mais j'espère que vous continurez a me lire,

Entièrement votre,

Erienne Volturi


	5. Chapter 4

_Mes petites brebis égarées, maman est de retour xP ! Je suis de retour avec de long mois d'absence (j'ai arrêtée de compter il y a longtemps) mais pleins d'idées et de chapitre en avance ! Des fois je m'aime xD_

_Enfin, j'arrête avec mon spitch et je vous laisse découvrir la suite,_

_On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, bonne lecture =)_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après avoir enregistré cette nouvelle chanson, Strify attrapa une canette de soda dans le but de boire son contenu cul-sec malgré les bulles contenues dans la boisson. Une fois vidée entièrement, le jeune homme se remémora sa prestation. Il se souvint d'avoir vidé son esprit de toutes pensées, ne gardant seulement à l'esprit l'image de la jeune femme rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. C'est cette image de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui lui avaient donné envie de se dépasser. Une sonnerie de sortit de ces rêveries. «Mon portable» pensa-t-il. Sortant le mobile, il regarda le nom de l'appelant : Sandra. Il laissa sonné son téléphone sans esquisser le mouvement de décrocher. Il avait connu cette jeune fille, il y a 2 mois a présent, ils avaient vite sympathisé et échangés leurs numéros. Puis le chanteur avait compris que la jeune femme était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ferrait tout pour qu'il tombe aussi amoureux d'elle et qu'ils sortent ensemble. Bien qu'il la repousse à chaque fois, elle revenait à la charge. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué de filtrer tout ces appels. Il envisageait sérieusement de changer de numéro. Lorsque la sonnerie finie par s'arrêter, Strify soupira de soulagement. Il lui avait encore échappé, il verra pour changer de numéro un autre jour. Il s'affala gracieusement, tel l'hippopotame qu'il n'était pas, dans le canapé le plus proche et ferma les yeux en se relaxant. Quelques secondes après s'être affalé, il sentit un corps se coller à lui. Ouvrant paresseusement un n'yeux, il vit Kiro- le bassiste du groupe- tout contre lui. Son œil se referma et il enveloppa de son bras droit les frêles épaules du jeune homme assis contre lui. Il était connu de toutes les personnes qui fréquentaient Kiro que ce dernier était très tactile et câlin avec toutes ces connaissances. Ce qui n'était pas forcement aux gouts des rares aventures du jeune homme, qui voulaient généralement l'exclusivité du jeune Kiro. Même si ce dernier semblai avoir un comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus enfantin et de plus innocent, lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un ou qu'une personne lui avais fait du mal, il pouvait être d'une méchansté énorme. Ce qui, heureusement, n'arrivait pas souvent. La tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, le bassiste engagea la conversation :

-«Il c'est passé quoi pour que tu sois autant dans tes pensées ? »

-«Je repensais juste a la rencontre que j'ai faite ce matin» lui répondit le chanteur

-«La jeune fille ?» demanda le bassiste curieux

-«Uii» un sourire nias apparut sur les lèvres de Strify «elle était trop mignonne dans son tee-shirt bleu foncé et dans son jeans noir. Quand elle a levée ses yeux vers moi, j'ai plongé dans ses yeux bleu-gris. Je me suis sentit si bien quand nos corps sont entré en contact, même si c'était un accident, c'était merveilleux» confia-t-i la son ami

-«Tu connais son nom ?» lui demanda Kiro

-«Non… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, elle est partie trop vite. Tellement vite que je suis resté planté au même endroit pendant 30 secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la et de repartir» expliqua Strify

-«Tu as l'air… Heureux de cette rencontre… Mais… Et si… Tu ne la voyais plus ?» hésita Kiro

-«Oui j'en suis très heureux. Si je ne la voyais plus, j'en serais triste mais je n'oublierais pas cette rencontre » expliqua Strify a son ami avec un sourire aux lèvres

-«Cela fait plaisir de te voir sourire ainsi, avec les gars on s'inquiétais pour toi. Depuis quelques temps tune souriais plus vraiment, t était méfiant, tu filtrais même tes appels ! » Exposa Kiro

-«C'est parce que j'ai rencontré une fille qui ne veux pas comprendre que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, donc elle me harcèle de sms et d'appels »répondit le chanteur

-«Pourquoi ne nous en a tu pas parler ? » s'écria Kiro, en s'éloignant du corps chaud de Strify

-«Pour ne pas vous inquiétez. Même si vous êtes mes meilleurs amis vous avez vos propres soucis, pas la peine d'y rajouter les miens » répondit calmement le chanteur.

Derrière le canapé Yu, Shin et Luminor –respectivement guitariste, batteur et claviériste- se regardèrent puis d'un même mouvement, donnèrent une grosse accolade à leurs amis assis sur le canapé.

_Chapitre 4, finis ! =D _

_Voila bien longtemps que je n'avais pas retapé cette fiction sur mon ordi, d'ailleurs j'ai du épousseter les touches et écraser toutes les bestioles qui c'étaient installer ! Dégelasse ! D'ailleurs je jure que je n'attendrais plus aussi longtemps avant de reposter un chapitre ! Vous avez ma parole d'auteurs !A très vite,_

_Toujours vôtre,_

_Erienne Volturi_


End file.
